1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-video/audio systems which can be disposed in hotels, department stores, airport terminals and etc. to provide really and variously the user with video information and all-round services including an amusement service, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional information terminal units provide limited services in that they have a simple data information transfer function depending on digital information. Such a limited function leads the information terminal units not to be widely used.
Such conventional information terminal units are shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 5-122695. These information terminal units are connected to a cable television (CATV) network to provide various services. In particular, the information terminal units perform accounting processes, which were previously performed by the network, so as to reduce the cost in the network construction due to an increase in the number of the units. However, the conventional information terminal units have the disadvantage that they cannot provide really and variously the user with video information and all-round services including an amusement service.